


Martin Blackwood Vs. The World

by athanasynt



Category: Scott Pilgrim (Comics), Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Background Sasha James/Tim Stoker, Canon Asexual Character, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Monster!Jon, Mutual Pining, No beta we die like archival assistants, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Skips, canon typical worms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athanasynt/pseuds/athanasynt
Summary: The fog lapped around his knees which were too numb to care, and maybe it would be alright if he just fell asleep for a while,  before it gets any colder. He could just lie down and…“You’re not alone,” A staticky voice echoed around the fog, dissipating it until Martin could feel warmth again. As the fog blew away, Martin started seeing the figure more clearly.“What?” breathed Martin weakly.The static became louder, taking up the void Martin suddenly felt himself in 一 A void filled with nothing, not even the fog, just those incandescent eyes 一 and within the static, he heard the voice say almost disappointedly, “You’re just having some idiotic dream.”---The Jonmartin Scott Pilgrim AU nobody asked for! Martin Blackwood meets the literal guy of his dreams, Jon. But in order to date him, he must defeat the League of Evil Avatars 一 Seven fear god servants who seem to greatly disapprove of his relationship with Jon. And who the hell is this Elias guy anyway?
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Elias Bouchard, Martin Blackwood & Peter Lukas, Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	1. Martin Blackwood's Precious Little Life

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO it's 2am I need sleep but the inner mechanisms of my mind are an enigma so I wrote this (surprisingly decent) crossover! This somehow turned into a crack treated seriously, so the first chapter was a lot sadder than I expected. Oops! Also yeah this might be a mix of the comics and the movie. Cause yeah. Why not.
> 
> Might tweak some things to make the AU work btw.
> 
> No knowledge of Scott Pilgrim vs The World (or the comics) is necessary.

“-artin? Earth to Martin Blackwood?” 

“Yes- Huh?” Martin squeaked, snapping out of his already fading daydream. “I-Yes?” He didn’t quite remember what the dream was about, so he spent a few more dazed moments trying to recall it. It wasn’t a good dream, though he had the faintest memory of the most dazzling eyes he had ever seen… 

Then Martin then realised that his roommate was still trying to talk to him, and he frowned. 

“You alright?” asked Tim, stopping the waving of his hand in front of Martin’s face. “You looked like your soul left your body or something for a second there, got us kinda worried.” Martin looked up to see Tim’s girlfriend, Sasha looking at her phone on the couch. 

Martin didn’t remember when she arrived. 

Chuckling nervously, he responded, “I’m probably just tired.” With an unimpressed but also concerned look, Tim gestured at the scarf Martin was working on.

“Is that scarf supposed to be a gift for a giraffe?” 

“Ah. I guess it is a little longer than I expected.” 

“You’ve been knitting that… abomination for about two hours now, Martin.” Tim sighed. 

The two of them shared a painfully awkward silence before Tim spoke again. “Hey, I get that you’re tired. Maybe a bit burned out, I suppose. It happens. But Sasha and I are going to this party tonight at Melanie’s, soooo…. Just my suggestion, I think you could do with some fresh air. When was the last time you’ve gone out to do something fun again?” 

Putting away the failed scarf, Martin sighed. It has been a while since he’s talked to anyone besides Tim. ‘Perhaps some fresh air will do me some good.’ He considered. ‘It’s better than wasting my time moping around daydreaming.’ 

“Fine, I suppose I’ll go, not like I have anything better to do, really.” Martin finally shrugged. 

Tim beamed, “That’s the spirit. Who knows, you might even meet someone!” 

==

‘So. You are at a party your roommate and his girlfriend invited you to. And now you’re alone while they’re off getting drinks or snogging or something. Great.’ Martin thought sombrely. ‘Really splendid, considering that you don’t feel like drinking or god forbid, talking to someone. I guess I’ll just stand here and wait for them to come back.’ 

Leaning on the wall awkwardly, Martin took out his phone and occasionally pretended he was texting someone. He was mostly just looking at cat pictures, but he supposed it wasn’t like anyone really cared, just his social anxiety giving him the feeling of being watched. 

“Ugh,” Martin groaned after refreshing his feed for the third time, “This is pathetic.” He put the phone back in his pocket and looked around in the crowd for Tim or Sasha or even Melanie, who he only knew from her Youtube channel and word of mouth. 

It was just a bunch of people he didn’t know. He really wished he stayed home now, he could’ve been curled up with a nice cup of tea, writing poetry about the rain or-

“Those eyes!” gasped Martin suddenly, feeling a surge of recognition from someone in the crowd. The faces in the crowd blurred and focused on the spot where he felt the strange sensation, as if time had suddenly stopped. It was the eyes from the dreams he’d been having recently, the vibrant shade of brown somehow ingrained in his subconscious. 

The crowd unblurred all of a sudden, and Martin barely had time to see the strange man turn his head around, his face obscured by his hair. 

  
Martin dropped his empty red cup to the floor, apologetically squeezing past people to find-

==

He was surrounded by fog. 

Distantly, Martin could hear waves crashing onto a beach that didn’t exist. He knew it would be logical to scream for help in a situation like this but… who would come? He was alone. 

  
At least it was peaceful. The fog lapped around his knees which were too numb to care, and maybe it would be alright if he just fell asleep for a while, before it gets any colder. He could just lie down and… 

“You’re not alone,” A staticky voice echoed around the fog, dissipating it until Martin could feel warmth again. As the fog blew away, Martin started seeing the figure more clearly. There stood a short man with windblown strands of graying hair, whose fogged glasses didn’t hide his kaleidoscope eyes staring straight into Martin’s own. He could make out the silhouette on the man but the eyes were all that he could really look at.

“What?” breathed Martin weakly.

The static became louder, taking up the void Martin suddenly felt himself in 一 A void filled with nothing, not even the fog, just those incandescent eyes 一 and within the static, he heard the voice say almost disappointedly, “You’re just having some idiotic dream.”

==

-him.

“Am I dreaming?” Martin blurted out, suddenly realising his hand was on the guy’s shoulder.

And now everyone was staring at him.

_ ‘Great job Martin! You blew it!’  _


	2. This one guy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is so self-indulgent... also thanks to all my lovely readers 🥺 I literally go 🥺
> 
> (I forgot to add the “no beta we die like archival assistants tag” and I’m on mobile rn. Fuck.)

When Tim returned, he found Martin sitting on the floor curled up into his knees, rocking back and forth. 

“Uhh…” 

“Don’t. Don’t talk to me right now.” mumbled Martin dejectedly. 

"Riiiiiiight. Do you want to leave early? It's fine, I understand. Sash can drive us home, 'cause I'm kinda drunk as shit. Still uh, at least I'm not having a mental breakdown at one of Melanie's parties, heh... Ugh, sorry, bad timing." 

Taking a deep breath, Martin stood up and felt the urge to dig his face into Tim's torso and scream for a century. But he didn't. It seemed like all his life had lead up to that monumentally embarrassing moment, and his body didn't even have the decency to shrivel up on the spot and die to spare him of the shame. "I screwed up so badly, Tim. Just. Complete failure." He said bluntly.

Tim put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, calming him down a little bit. "Okay, what happened? Spill." 

"You know how I've been having those, uh, moments where my soul leaves my body or something?" Martin paused, then started speaking in one single breath, "Basically I was dreaming and this one guy kept entering my dreams and telling me I was dreaming, and I saw him at the party just now which means he's real and not literally the guy of my dreams because did I mention he's really good-looking? And I think I like him?"

"Wow," Tim replied, taking it all in, "Spooky dream guy. Gotcha." He gave Martin some reassuring finger guns that Martin laughed nervously at. 

"But I blew it, Tim. I walked right up to him and asked if I was dreaming in front of everyone, oh god. It felt like all the eyes in the room were on me-"

"Social anxiety exaggerates things, no one actually judged you!" Tim overlapped.

"-Well, okay sure! But I still said that in front of his face 一 which was even hotter in person by the way 一 then he just gave me such a judgmental look! Of course I deserved it for embarrassing him like that, but he was just so disinterested, Tim. I just know I screwed up. And then I said 'I'll leave you alone forever now' to his face, and he said thanks!" Martin continued frantically.

"He kind of seems like a twat if you ask me." Tim said afterwards, "You're like, the most lovable person ever! Even Melanie likes you, and the two of you have had like one conversation. Hmm, actually, she might know who your mystery guy is! Come on, we can ask around for the dude together. Operation "Find Martin His Dream Guy And Set Them Up" is a go!" 

Martin's face lit up, then turned as red as an apple. "A-ah! I'm fine with just being friends with him, really-"

"You are totally head over heels for him, Blackwood."

==

Surprisingly, it was Melanie who found them first.

"I heard you were asking around for Jonathan Sims." The shorter woman glared up at Martin, startling him.

"Y-yeah! You know him?" Martin said dazedly. 'So that's his name...' He thought dreamily.

Melanie frowned. "Yes. Know someone who did. He only just moved here a while ago though." Martin started wishing his social circle was as big as Melanie's. He thought she looked a little angry though, and he couldn't think of why.

"Is he, ah... Single?" He asked meekly. "J-just curious, really, if he's new here, who invited-" 

"Martin. I forbid you from hitting on Jon, even if he's not... Forget it." Melanie said with a tone of agitation.

Tim gasped drunkenly, "Damn, Mel. Martin can totally handle his spooky dream guy, what's the big deal?" 

"Ugh, Martin." Melanie said, meeting his eyes, "You're too good for him, okay? Let's leave it at that. And anyway, I'm not even sure if he's single, he keeps mentioning some guy named Elias."

Martin trailed off, "I don't know what it is about him, he just-"

"Forget it, Martin." Melanie warned.  
==

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey~" Tim's voice came from behind the door. "How'd I wake up before you? I remember being super wasted~" 

Martin rubbed at his eyes and looked at the clock on his bedside. 1pm. He blinked twice, trying to remember what happened the previous night. Then the memories came flooding back, and Martin sighed. "Coming!" He yelled back at Tim, numbly putting on one of his trademark sweaters.

Tim was showing off the plate of breakfast he made in the living room. “Morning, sleepyhead. Did you dream of any hot men again?” 

“Wh-“ spluttered Martin, “I forgot I told you about that, I really regret it now. And no, I’m pretty sure I had no dreams last night. Unless I did, and I forgot about them, which does happen? Look, I’m sure the dreams were a one time thing, t-they probably won’t happen again.” 

“Sure,” Tim said whilst chewing on bacon, “I thought you wanted to look for him though despite what Melanie said. I wonder why they have beef although Melanie can... get a little intense at times.” 

“So you think Melanie was exaggerating about Jon being dangerous?” 

“Who knows, really? If he does turn out to be a total prick, I won’t hesitate to throw hands with him, but when has anything stopped someone from chasing after their true love?”

Martin blushed, “Stop teasing me, honestly, I-I’m just curious is all.”

“Mmmmhmmm,” Tim nodded teasingly, “Well, how do you like my cooking?”

The rest of the conversation continued with small talk and normalcy as neither of them bought up the party again.

However, the face of Jonathan Sims wouldn’t leave Martin’s mind. 

“Martin!” 

With a jolt, he realised Tim had been yelling his name again. 

“I just got a text from my boss, I’m gonna have to work overtime tonight- Until eleven? Is that even legal? Fuck it, I need the cash. So uh, you gonna be okay alone?” I can call Sasha over to buy you some takeaway if you don’t feel like leaving the house, yeah?” 

“What? No need to trouble her, Tim, I’ll be fine.” 

“Really? You seem a little… distant.” 

“I’m fine.”

Later that day, Martin found himself in the fog again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Lukas is Knives Chau in this AU except Jon actually gets to beat him up,
> 
> *side eye emoji*
> 
> Kudos, comment and share if you enjoyed! 💗💗💗


	3. Martin Blackwood is Feeding A Lonely Avatar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah the pacing sucks in this fic but I'm trying my best to follow to source material of Scott Pilgrim where the pacing works because its a comic/movie. Oh and those who haven't seen the Scott Pilgrim movie/comic please do check them out! It's real good, in my opinion anyway. (It has some flaws but the design and effort put into them make up for it) 
> 
> Though most ppl who are reading this probably have seen the movie...

“Oh.” 

“Guess I’m here again — Wherever the hell here is.” 

“This place would honestly be pretty calming if I actually wanted some time alone. Which I do, really.” 

Finally, Martin stopped looking around and stood still, letting the fog envelop him as he stared at it.

It was serene but… wrong. A little too quiet to give him inner peace. Even when he was alone there’d be sounds of life from the birds outside or an obnoxious pop song playing on the radio. Here, the only human voice Martin could hear was his own.

“Oh for god’s sake.” 

Martin turned around so quickly he almost fell flat on the ground. It was the man from the party — ‘Jonathan Sims,’ his mind provided. Martin could see him clearer than ever before, which was not unusual considering his face was all he could think about ever since they met. 

His surroundings were clearer too, the fog starting to disappear to show shelves and shelves of books. 

“Can’t you just get a cat or something?” With that, the static overtook Martin’s sight-

And he woke up in his bedroom, gasping. 

==

“Heya Martin, you’re up early on a Saturday-“

“No time to chat, gotta go to the library byeee!”

==

And that was how Martin ended up standing in front of the entrance to the local library for a whole hour, staring intently at the door to see if-

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Jonathan Sims stood in front of him, wearing a sweater vest, clutching a handful of books and donning the biggest grimace Martin had ever seen.

“Hi. I’m Martin Blackwood.” Martin managed to say, “I keep seeing you in my dreams. Do you want to go out sometime?” The two of them suddenly starting blushing.

Jon flinched, “What?” 

“I saw you in my dream and in the dream you were at the library. So I assumed you came here often and found you…?” Martin couldn’t control the words that came out of his mouth and the most he could do was be glad he wasn’t a stammering mess. “Is that weird?”

“Uh.”

The shorter man stared off into the distance as if looking for an escape route. “Not really. No. I mean- You’ve been standing here for an hour?!”

The tension in the air was very thick. “Yes?” said Martin softly. “You’re Jonathan Sims, right? It’s not weird? You’re not really just a figment of my imagination?” 

“No,” Jon sighed, “The simple explanation is that you’re being targeted by the servant of an eldritch fear god. Look, I don’t have time for this-“

“So you saved me?” 

“I guess…?” 

“So do you want to go- hang out with me sometime?” Martin asked again, stammering.

“Like, on a-“

“I mean you’re new here right? Not like I was asking around, I totally just didn’t recognise you is all. So um. I can show you around? We can. Uh.

“Eight o’clock. I’ll find you.” Jon said ominously, sliding out of the conversation while Martin was still stuttering.

Martin stood completely still for about ten minutes, taking everything in. 

==

**Stokerface: You won’t believe the day I had at work. And when I got home, I was greeted by**

**Stokerface: You’ll never guess.** **  
** **  
** **Stokerface: The answer is a lot of worms. Nasty things. Are you online or?**

**Martin B: guess who got a date**

**Stokerface: !**

**Stokerface: It happened?!! Gimme the deets**

**Martin B: haha ok**

**Martin B: i may or may not have met him at the library**

**Stokerface: Oh?**

==

Martin arrived at the park at exactly 8pm to find Jon already sitting on one of the benches, facing backwards to where he was standing.  _ ‘Okay Martin K. Blackwood, you can do this. He wouldn’t have agreed if he didn’t like you. Which, considering the awkward mess of an interaction you’ve had with him, is a sign of good luck. Oh- That’s such a cute sweater he’s wearing!” _

“Thanks,” Jon said suddenly, “You too.” Martin stayed quiet and continued looking at Jon. His hair was let down, framing his face nicely. Jon coughed and looked away, snapping Martin out of his thoughts. 

“Do you want to go somewhere else? This was just the first place I could think of, and your uh, location for the date was a tad bit cryptic.” Martin said sarcastically. Jon laughed a little at that, and Martin decided to treasure the sound forever.

“Here is fine. I assume you want answers to your… dreams.” Jon said after a while.

Martin tilted his head, “Well, yeah, but I mostly just wanted to get to know you.” 

“Oh. I… want to get to know you too.” Jon said with an indiscernible expression on his face, “Do you- Ah. Would you be fine with telling me if you actually wanted to go on a date with me?” 

“Is this not a date?” Martin worriedly asked, finding a sudden great interest in the ground. Jon stood up from the bench and looked around. 

“No, no, it’s… a date.”

Martin grinned, “Cool.”   
  
They strolled down the park and soon all the tension they had at first was gone as Martin began to relax. He hoped Jon was feeling the same way, though the man didn’t bring up the dreams or how he knew where to find Martin. Martin didn’t either and enjoyed the small talk. He hadn’t clicked with anyone like he had with Jon for a while and it was… nice. 

He felt like Jon seemed to genuinely care, even if he acted a little aloof at times.

_ ‘Well, surely nothing could go worse after our disastrous first meeting.’ _ Martin chuckled to himself at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there!!! Also, I have 0 idea how to write dates or romance so this chapter was frustrating to write tbh. Reading everyone's comments cheered me up a lot though so tysm for commenting! It's free serotonin!


	4. By Your Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally an update,,,

“So how’d you end up here?” 

“Just… needed an escape.” Jon said, kicking away a stray pebble. He looked contemplative, and to be honest Martin found his expression kind of cute. It was adorable how he scrunched up his face in thought, looking somewhat like a confused kitten.

“I see,” Martin nodded empathetically, “An escape from what?”

“Uh,” Jon grunted, “Someone who doesn’t exactly have my best interests in mind.” 

“...Is it that Elias guy everyone keeps talking about? He’s not like, what, an evil ex-boyfriend or something? I won’t have to fight him to win the rights to your heart or anything? ” Martin said jokingly. 

The look Jon gave Martin was one of immense shock and disgust. For some god forsaken reason, Martin relaxed knowing that this Elias guy was the furthest thing away from a romantic rival.

Jon continued making noises of disgust, so Martin coughed and changed the subject. “Well I’ve lived here my whole life. I’ve never really thought of going anywhere because I had to take care of my mum. She… passed away a while ago and… I don’t really know what to do with my life right now.” 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Jon said softly. 

“It’s okay.” 

They kept on walking and Martin wondered what it would be like to hold Jon’s hand. ’There’s a scar covering one of his hands entirely’, noticed Martin. He felt the urge to intertwine their hands together grow. A blush crept up his face at the thought.

“Anyway, uh.” Martin fidgeted with the button on his cardigan as he continued, “Why were you appearing in my dreams and stuff? At this point I’ve learnt to not question anything that happens in my life because, heh. Um, you know.” He waved his hand to gesture at Jon’s general weirdness.

“Good question,” Jon coughed, “You see, the reason for that is-” 

He suddenly started looking off into the distance, squinting his eyes at… Whatever it was, Martin didn’t see it. 

Martin kept looking at where Jon was looking then looking at the man himself. He looked even more stressed than usual, which was saying a lot. Martin shuffled his feet on the floor uncomfortably. "You okay there?" He nudged the shorter man gently, causing him to snap out of the trance he was in. 

"Fuck," Jon exclaimed, "There's a door." Martin gave the area another look and blinked. In the middle of the path lay an innocuous-looking door, colored a faded yellow that stuck out in the dark blue sky. The door hadn't been there before, had it? Martin tried to make out the edges of the door, as if looking hard enough would show a supporting wall that proved the door had been there before, and certainly didn't come out of nowhere. Jon suddenly panicked and grabbed Martin's hand to shake him out of his thoughts. "We have to get out of here," he said urgently.

Feeling the warmth of Jon's hand on his, Martin nodded numbly. All of his musings on the door completely dissipated as he followed Jon, who was still clutching his hand tightly, out of the park and down the street to a house Martin assumed was Jon's. He was blushing harder than ever the entire time and they were just holding hands! 

They ended up at the doorstep before letting go of each other. 

"Uh..." The two of them were flushed and a little bit out of breath. 

"You can come in, if you want to that is." Jon said awkwardly, unsure of what to do now that they were away from the danger. 

Martin nodded again, maybe a little too enthusiastically this time. “I’m sorry for the bother, you really shouldn’t have to-” 

“-It’s no bother.” Jon smiled softly, “I enjoy your company, Martin.” 

==

**Martin B: hey tim, gonna be staying at jon’s place tonight**

**Martin B: cause we didn’t realise it was so late already**

**  
** **Stokerface: Someone’s hit the jackpot… ;)**

**Martin B: tim!!! >:(**

**Stokerface: Hahaha just teasing**

**Stokerface: For real tho you got lucky**

**  
** **Stokerface: I’ve been trying to get rid of these fucking worms all day**

**Stokerface: [worms.jpeg] Is it me or do the worms spell out ‘Fight 2 The Death’???**

**Martin B: lol**

**Martin B: the ones on the wall look like the word ‘tmr’**

**Stokerface: I know right???**

**Stokerface: Weirdest shit I’ve ever seen**

**Martin B: well goodnight tim, don’t let the bed bugs bite**

**Stokerface: ASLKDJAKLDJKWFJOFJIOWJ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i shouldn't be trying so hard to follow the plot of scott pilgrim but like ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ also sorry this chapter is so short i *needed* to put something out or i'd lose motivation ughghghghg
> 
> also yeah i suck at writing romance scenes i am soooo sorry

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I have no idea who the rest of the League are besides the obvious with Gideon being Elias, haha. Also Martin is a good boy unlike pre-movie Scott, so expect a lot of interactions between characters to be tweaked. Also he's not in a band or anything (I considered writing Jon as Scott because of the Mechanisms band headcanon, but he fits better as Ramona, duh) and Tim is dating Sasha because why not??? 
> 
> Any suggestions? Comment and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
